As Lovers Go
by breathoffreshair
Summary: AU How Season 3 should have ended: what would have happened if Ryan and Marissa had their last chance to say goodbye? RachCDMcKenzie and breathoffreshair collaboration. ReadReview.
1. The Longest Goodbye

_A/N This is a collaboration between Rach CD McKenzie and Breathoffreshair. We were thoroughly disappointed by the poor excuse for the season three finale and we wish to express our opinions through the medium of fanfiction of how the season 3 finale should have happened and how season four should be. We hope that you will enjoy our joint efforts, maybe if we were the scriptwriters our beloved show would not have been cancelled. We shall leave it up to you to decide dear readers._

As Lovers Go

The Longest Goodbye

Marissa glanced across at Ryan as they drove silently down the empty midnight roads heading out of Newport. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, actually leaving. How was she going to leave everything behind? And more importantly, how was she going to leave Ryan? After all they'd been through, the smiles, the laughter, the heartbreak, the tears, the _love, _she never thought it would end like this, that she would be the one leaving it all behind. How could she have let this year become so screwed up? Johnny, Volchock, everything. Everything they'd had shattered before them at their feet, crashing around them, powerless to stop it.

Suddenly, Ryan broke the silence, turning to face her between glances at the road.

"So are you okay?" Ryan asked, their blue eyes connecting across the darkness of the car as he studied her thoughtful expression. "Are you ready for this?" Marissa looked away out of the window for a second, watching as the scenery whipped past, getting ready to leave her life in Newport behind.

"I have no idea." She admitted truthfully, turning back to face Ryan. "I mean, what about you? You're the one leaving the Cohen's, doing the college thing?"

A small smile tugged at Ryan's lips as he looked back at her. "I'm terrified." Marissa let a smile ease across her features and Ryan felt his heart skip a beat as he looked back into her smiling eyes.

"Me too." She replied, it was just beginning to hit her, the hugeness of what she was doing. Marissa looked back out of the window as another silent moment skipped by, Ryan turning back to watch her as she stared pensively out of the window into the darkness.

"So if you ever wanna to talk or email..." Ryan suggested, his ever present nervous smile appearing on his face. "If they have that...I don't know how boats work..." He trailed off as his words turned to a mumble.

Marissa's heart fluttered as she realised just how much she was going to miss him, and his awkward attempts at conversation which she had always found so cute, he had never been good with words. "I'll find a way to keep in touch." She said, smiling sadly. Ryan began to open his mouth to reply, when headlights began to blaze through the rear-view mirror and a loud beeping cut through the silent night air.

"Whats that?" Marissa said, turning back and glancing through the back window. Ryan frowned into the rear-view mirror.

"I don't know, that guys been following us..." He replied, before looking in the wing-mirror and motioning for the vehicle to pass. "Go ahead." He called. Marissa's face crinkled in confusion as the car continued to beep and flash its lights.

"What's he doing?" She said, looking to Ryan as he shot her a worried look. She suppressed a scream as the car jolted forward, the car behind ramming it with a shuddering crash. She felt a wave of terror pass over her, but the feeling of Ryan's comforting hand squeezing hers reassured her. That was until they felt another ram, this time towards the side of the car, causing the tyres to squeal in complaint as Ryan struggled to keep control of the car. She drew her gaze away from Ryan and in her peripheral vision she noticed the van had drawn up alongside Ryan's Jeep, and she felt her heart stop for a second as recognition passed over her features. Volchock. It couldn't be. But it was, his face leered at her through the window and she drew back in fear as he yelled at them to pull over. She glanced across at Ryan, her eyes wide with fear.

"Pull the fucking car over, Atwood." Volchock shouted, ramming them again, his eyes with a manic glint, getting madder by the second. "I just need to talk to Marissa." Seeing the look of fear in Marissa's eyes, Ryan knew he had to pull over, he couldn't jeopardise Marissa's safety, and he knew Volchock wasn't going to stop. He pulled over onto the grassy embankment, tyres squealing as Volchock skidded to halt, narrowly missing flying over the edge of the ravine. Volchock leapt out of the car, slamming the door behind him, causing Marissa to once again flinch in her seat. She looked over at Ryan, her eyes pleading with him as he knew what he had to do. He squeezed Marissa's hand reassuringly as if to say 'Everything will be okay', before unbuckling his seatbelt with a click, exiting the Jeep into the eerily silent night, Volchock standing in front of him with his arms folded, a glare present against his hard face.

"What do you want, man?" Ryan said, squaring up to Volchock and taking a step forward. "You know its over."

"I just need to talk to her." Volchock glancing over Ryan's shoulder at Marissa, who sat in the car, avoiding his gaze.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Ryan said, stonily staring back at him, stance unchanging as he studied Volchock's unforgiving expression.

"Let me talk to her." Volchock said, not giving up as Ryan stood in front of him. Ryan was about to respond, but he felt a soft hand settle on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Marissa standing beside him. She looked between Ryan and Volchock.

"It's okay, Ryan..." She whispered, looking softly back at Ryan. "I'll deal with this." Ryan reluctantly turned back, not wanting to leave Marissa with him. He moved his stony glare from Volchock and watched as Marissa stood in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Marissa asked, her face impassive to the man before her.

"Because I never wanted to hurt you, I want you back." Marissa turned her head in disgust at Volchock's meaningless words.

"Yeah, well, you did, but guess what?" Marissa bit back, taking a step forward to face him. "I'm over it, and I'm over you." She spat angrily, Volchock flinching at her words. "So, just give it up. You and I both know its over. I'm leaving, and I just want to forget you even exist." She said, harshly, Volchock took a step back.

"Fine, you were nothing more than a good piece of ass to me." Volchock smirked, as Ryan clenched his fists, unable to take it. Marissa, noticing Ryan's angry demeanour, placed her hand upon his chest, which immediately quelled the rage in his heart.

"Ryan, he's not even worth it." Marissa said, calming him down with her soft voice. "Come on, lets go, I'm going to miss my flight." Marissa walked quickly back to the car, Ryan left with a parting glare to Volchock, Volchock left with nothing as Marissa walked out of his life forever.

-----------------

As they had pulled back onto the main road, a few minutes later Ryan looked at Marissa uncertainly as she fiddled with the knob on the stereo, absent mindedly flicking between stations before finally switching it over to CD. Her mouth curved into a small smile as the familiar guitar chords strummed through the silence.

Ryan looked up, embarassed as it dawned on Marissa what CD this was.

"This song reminds me of you." She cooed into his ear causing Ryan to flush with embarassment.

She laughed at his obvious discomfort. Her mind flashing back to all those years ago, the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who had crashed so suddenly into her life, changing everything flashed through her memory. Ryan blushed and turned his eyes back to the road. Marissa reached out to skip the song, noticing Ryan's embarassment but felt Ryan's hand reach out and stop her. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Leave it on." He stated as the lyrics floated through the speakers reminding them of the spark they felt on that fateful night when they hardly knew each other. Marissa could almost hear Ryan's voice as he told her _"We're from two different worlds" _and she felt the rejection as if it were fresh in her heart when he had asked her to leave.

_Baby I've been here before,  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

Ryan's heart swelled as the music played on, realising how much Marissa meant to him. As he saw the sign for the airport exit drawing closer he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do this, if he could let her go. He knew it was now or never.

------------------

Ryan placed Marissa's bag on the floor as he glanced up at the departures board that graced the walls of the airport, noticing Marissa's flight number flashing. The final call. Marissa turned to him her eyes downcast as she realised this was it.

"Looks like this is it Cooper," Ryan half smiled, his eyes crinkling with sadness as Marissa stood before him. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"I'm glad you're here with me Ry, I never thought I'd be saying this but I guess this is goodbye." She said softly as she felt tears gathering in her eyes, her vision beginning to blur. Ryan took a step forward uncertainly, finding her hand and clasping it gently.

"You know you don't have to do this 'Riss. You don't have to go." He whispered looking deeply into her tear-filled eyes.

"But I do Ryan, maybe it'll be good for me getting away from all this. Too much has happened. I just can't stay." Marissa replied as hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. Ryan felt his heart breaking as the only girl he ever loved slipped away from him. He pulled her thin frame tightly to his muscular chest and wrapped his arms around her as he felt his shirt grow wet with her warm tears. "This is harder than I thought it would be." She mumbled into his chest, a sob htiching in her throat. She finally pulled away, gently wiping the tears from her eyes and sniffing.

"Then don't leave." Ryan whispered so softly Marissa barely caught his words but looking into his eyes she knew he had said them. She looked away from Ryan's intense gaze, forcing herself to pull away.

"You know I have to do this Ryan." She replied tearfully. Ryan looked down before finding a surge of confidence, he wasn't going to let this girl go without a fight.

"But you don't! Stay here with me." He pleaded, grabbing a hold of her hand once more and pulling her closer towards him. She looked down, another tear threatening to fall.

"You can't do this to me now Ryan." She said softly.

"But I...I...I love you Marissa." He burst out, tilting her chin with his gentle touch so she was looking into his adoring gaze. She shook her head, more tears falling.

"That's not fair Ryan, you can't do this to me. Not when I have to leave." Marissa stood back defiantly, trying to summon enough courage for her to do this, the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Ryan shook his head and grasped her shoulders.

"No." Ryan said firmly. "No, Marissa look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you want to leave." A moment of silence hung heavily in the air, the bustling sounds of the airport coming to a halt in both their minds. Slowly, Marissa reached down and picked up her bag with shaking hands.

"I don't love you Ryan. I have to go." She turned around and began to walk towards the departure gate, turning back only once and offering him a sad glance before disappearing into the crowd of people walking through the gates.

Ryan stood alone, staring at the place where she had just been standing. She had gone. She had walked out of his life, she didn't love him. He had just poured his heart out to her and she had thrown it back in his face. What was he going to do without her? He wasn't even sure that he could live without her. He closed his eyes before looking down feeling tears building behind his closed lids.

Atwoods didn't cry. He blinked the tears from his eyes before turning and walking slowly from the airport, hands in his pockets and eyes downcast not even caring who he bumped into, just wanting to get out. He loved her but she had left him just like everyone else and he didn't know if he could take it.

-------------------------

As Ryan walked out of the airport and towards his car he felt a drop of rain and he looked heavenwards as rain began to fall from the sky. He pulled up his hood and shoved his hands in his pockets. Reaching the jeep he climbed in, glancing upwards he saw a plane departing and he felt his heart wrenching as he thought of Marissa. He started the engine and immediately the stereo burst into life, blasting the remaining chords of Hallelujah and he felt hot tears trickle down his face only now he was unable to stop them.

Feeling rage build up inside of him he lashed out at the stereo cutting off the sound as he smashed the buttons.

"Fuck it!" He shouted, punching the steering wheel as he leant his head against it. Finally letting everything out as sobs wracked his chest.

----------------

Sandy sat in his office finishing the last minute paperwork he had to finish before tomorrow. He glanced up at the clock with a sigh. Ryan should be back by now. He yawned and put his head in his hands, he wanted to go to bed. The sound of the front door slamming woke him from his stupor. That must be Ryan. He got to his feet and peered around the door and found Ryan standing in the hallway, soaked through.

"Ryan, you're soaked!" He exclaimed as Ryan's gaze remained fixed on the floor. Sandy could tell something was wrong. "How did it go at the airport kid?" He asked knowing the answer wasn't going to be good. Ryan avoided Sandy's gaze.

"She left." He said hollowly taking a step forward, away from Sandy before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ryan." Sandy replied softly.

"Me too." Ryan answered blankly before turning and walking out leaving Sandy staring at his retreating back.

Ryan crossed the patio not even noticing the icy rain lashing down upon him. It reflected his mood. Reaching for the poolhouse door handle, he stepped in, closing it behind him. He looked around the room, the pictures of Marissa and him mocking him as they stood on the shelves beside his bed. He sighed, before sittting down on his bed, beginning to unlace his boots. Kicking them off, he spotted the brown leather punching bag hanging from the ceiling in the corner, as he realised nothing could fix this. Nothing could stop the aching in his heart, nothing could fill her now-empty place. She was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Everything in the poolhouse seemed to remind him of her. The bed they had lied in together, the days they had spent laughing, happy, sharing each others love with each other, he had thought it would never end, that she was the one. He thought that she had loved him back, no matter what they had been through. He thought she would at least still care for him, he was wrong. He could hear the rain lashing angrily against the glass windows, running down the glass in streams, like the tears he had cried for her. It took a lot to make Ryan Atwood cry, but he wasn't ashamed to admit that Marissa Cooper, the girl next door, had reduced him to tears after all of these years. He just wanted her back in his arms, to comfort her, to hold her and never let go. To be the one that would love her unconditionally, like no-one else could. This year had been hell for him, watching their relationship disintergrate before his eyes as Johnny ripped her away from him, the pain had been almost unbearable. But meeting up again at Berkeley, he had realised he could never live without her, he felt the same spark he felt on the driveway that warm summer's night all those years ago. And when Volchock hurt her, he had been the one to catch as she fell, the one that he thought she could rely on. He let out an exasperated sigh, and stared up at the ceiling of the poolhouse.

The phone began to beep on the sideboard, and he looked away, not wanting to talk to anyone. He heaved himself to his feet, and shuffled to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, blocking out the noise. He just wanted to get in the shower, wipe the tears away, wash the memories of this night away and forget it had even happened.

-------------

Ryan pulled a shirt over his head, his wet hair dripping as he wiped a towel once over it. He glanced over at the phone, the red message light flashing and taunting him from across the room. Sighing, he walked over, lifted to the phone from the cradle and pressed it to his ear. The mechanical voice echoed in his ear.

"You have 1 new message. Sent today at 01.23 am. To listen to this message, push 1." Ryan pressed 1 on the keypad, listening to the message. He pressed the phone to his ear once again, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he realised who it was on the phone.

"Ryan...it's me...Marissa...I've been thinking about what you've said. I've--I've been so stupid. I do love you, of course I love you...this is all such a big mistake. I just want to get off this plane and be with you. I keep thinking of all the things that I should have said but I didn't say, I lied Ryan, I do love you...I've always loved you...and I don't want to leave you. In fact, I need to get off this plane..." The message cut off, Ryan left standing shocked phone to his ear in the middle of the poolhouse.

"Oh My God...Did she get off the plane?" Ryan thought frantically, grabbing his boots, almost tripping on the undone laces in his haste, shoving the phone back into its cradle, not caring about his appearance, the Cohens, anything, nothing but Marissa. He had to know, he had to get to her before it was too late. Running towards the door, he ripped it open, stopping still at the sight in front of him. Marissa stared up at him, with tearfilled eyes standing in the middle of the pouring rain in front of him, black mascara trails snaking down her cheeks as rain and tears mingled down her face, hair and clothes completely drenched through. But to Ryan she still looked breathtakingly beautiful and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"You got off the plane..." Ryan whispered over the lashing rain, dumbfounded and stunned by the figure in front of him, the one person able to take his breath away from him.

"I got off the plane Ry." Marissa choked through her tears, smiling slightly as she took a step forward into his outstretched arms. Ryan pulled her into a intense embrace, hands sliding around her neck, she looked up into his eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I couldn't do it Ryan...I couldn't leave you..." She sobbed, smiling as she looked into Ryan's shining eyes. Ryan smiled back down at her, unable to contain his happiness as he gently wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I love you Marissa..." He whispered, smiling as he pulled her tighter towards him and he felt her arms snake around his waist. Marissa choked out a laugh.

"I love you too..." And with that, Ryan pulled her into a passionate embrace, lips interlocking as their tongues entered each others mouth, the rain pouring down around them, neither of them noticing as they were lost in each other. From now on, Ryan Atwood knew he would never let her go again.

* * *

You may notice the similarities to a certain 'Friends' episode, but we love it so much and just wanted to incorporate it into our story.

* * *

TBC. R/R please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:- So, thanks for all the reviews, they are highly appreciated. So on we go with the next chapter in the chronicles that are Ryan and Marissa. Us, being the Rachel and Ella super collaboration wish to implore for reviews and lovage from you, our faithful readers. We wish to analyse your input and beloved opinions and incorporate them into our piece of creativity we like to refer to as our 'fanfiction'. Yes we know we are freaks but frankly we don't give two hoots!

AN2 BTW Kirsten is pregnant this season, so we moved it back in time a bit, sue us.

* * *

Ryan smiled slightly as he opened the blinds to the poolhouse. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and Seth hadn't woken him up earlier than 7am. It was going to be a good day. He sat back down on his bed to lace up his boots, and he slipped on his grey hoodie. Glancing at the clock, he read that it was 10.00. Ryan smiled, thinking of his date with Marissa they had planned for later on in the day. Knowing he was going to see her later made his day even better.

"Hey man." Seth greeted him by handing him a mug full of coffee as Ryan walked out into the kitchen. Ryan nodded in response, sitting down on a stool after grabbing a box of Cap'N' Crunch.

"So, whats on the agenda for today?" Seth asked, sliding into the stool next to him and placing his coffee on the counter. "A little Playstation? Or are you all booked up with Marissa?" Ryan shot him a look. "Dude, you know its true. Have you even spent a day without her after the whole airport debacle?" Luckily Kirsten walked into kitchen before Ryan could retort to Seth's taunts.

"Hey Ryan, Seth." Kirsten smiled at her boys as she walked over to the kettle, pouring herself a cup of coffee. Seth raised his coffee cup in greeting, before taking a huge gulp and swallowing. "Are you two doing anything today? Although judging by your appearance Seth, I'm guessing the answer's no." Seth smirked as Kirsten commented on his blue robe.

"Well we don't all have pressing social engagements like Ryan." Seth answered, sitting back in his chair as Ryan glared at him. Kirsten smiled.

"Plans with Marissa?" Kirsten asked knowingly, she hadn't seen Ryan as happy as this in months, and she knew that it had everything to do with Marissa. Ryan nodded at her question.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna head over to her place later on." Ryan replied, thankful that he could have some kind of sane conversation without Seth's sarcastic quips.

"Well, remember man - no glove, no love." Ryan had thought too soon as Seth laughed a little to himself before narrowly avoiding a punch in the shoulder from Ryan. "Jeez, Ryan, watch yourself you almost hit me there." Ryan and Kirsten both glared at him. As Ryan was about to retort, Sandy arrived in the kitchen doorway quietly humming Grease show tunes under his breath. Walking into the kitchen he planted a chaste kiss on his wife's neck.

"Wagwan?!" Sandy said, smiling as he repeated the phrase he had picked up from E!. Seth rolled his eyes in horror and sighed.

"Dad, please, just don't." He said, shaking his head as Ryan hid a smirk. "What is with the ghetto phrasing over breakfast? You're making mom feel uncomfortable, you know how much of a WASP she is." He continued, taking another sip of coffee as Kirsten slapped him across the head.

"Oweee!" Seth exclaimed with a whine, clutching his head in mock agony as Kirsten walked to the fridge with a glare. Ryan laughed not bothering to conceal it causing Seth to glance over at him with narrowed eyes.

"I don't see why you're complaining, you deserved that." He said with a smirk.

"You know better than to get on the wrong side of your mother and face the wrath of Kirsten Cohen plus one." He said, helping himself to coffee. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Enough baby talk, thinking about placentas and uteri is enough to make my breakfast make another appearance. It won't be pretty." Seth babbled.

"Just looking at you Seth is enough to make my breakfast reappear." Ryan mocked from his coffee cup. Seth shot him a scandalized look.

"Shutup Ryan, just because you're cranky without your Rissy poo." Seth jeered eliciting a snicker from Sandy.

"Her name is Marissa and I'm sure if she heard you calling her that she would kick your scrawny ass." Ryan said with a grin whilst Seth's eyebrows immediately raised.

"So she's into the kinky stuff then?" Seth joked gleefully as Ryan shot him a glare before stalking off to the poolhouse but not before tossing a handful of Cap 'N' Crunch at Seth causing him to let out a melodramatic, girlish squeal.

* * *

Ryan knocked on the large glass doors to the Robert's house and waited nervously, shifting from foot to foot. He still couldn't believe that he and Marissa were back together. Things were going really well this time without any drama; he didn't want to screw things up. They might really have a shot this, especially with them both going to the same college.

For some reason Ryan was unable to shake the feeling of nervousness that was fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He guessed it was because this was their first 'official date'. They had spent most of their time just hanging out at the Cohen's and well…making out but Marissa had invited him to hers for dinner.

As he was about to knock on the door for the second time Marissa appeared from behind the glass and shot Ryan a breathtaking smile and he couldn't stop himself from following suit. She looked amazing. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders in loose curls and she was wearing a low cut red dress. She pulled open the door and stepped forward planting a soft kiss on Ryan's cheek.

"Hey." She greeted. Ryan smiled inhaling her sweet perfume. God she was so beautiful.

"Hey yourself, if it isn't the lady in red." He said with a grin as he looked her up and down. Marissa laughed and hit Ryan playfully on the arm.

"Shutup you." She said and Ryan slipped his hand around her waist.

"I'm just messing with you, you look amazing." He said softly before leaning in and kissing her softly. Her lip-gloss tasted like strawberry. Marissa reluctantly pulled away and blushed, colour rushing to her cheeks.

"Thanks, you happen to look pretty cute yourself. Come inside, I'm making your favourite." She said as she slipped her hand into Ryan's and pulled him inside. He followed her with as she led him into the kitchen.

"Grilled Cheese." She said proudly as she turned to face him with a smile. Ryan grinned and planted another kiss on her lips.

"Smells great." He said huskily as he pulled her closer to him. She smiled and raised her deep blue eyes to meet his. The past few weeks she had been spending with Ryan had been great. They had just been able to spend time together without drama or arguments, it was just him and her and the whole summer stretching out in front of them.

* * *

Marissa lay back down on her sun lounger and watched, satisfied as Ryan finished the last bites of grilled cheese before settling down next to her.

"So, as good as yours?" She asked as she trailed her hand up and down his muscular chest. Ryan smiled.

"Don't be stupid." He said with a laugh as he took her hand in his and gently played with her delicate fingers. Marissa withdrew her hand in mock indignation.

"Well somebody isn't getting any tonight; you just insulted my laboring in the kitchen." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Fine, if that's the way you wanna play it Cooper then you'll be heading straight for the pool." He said with a grin as he eased his hands under her supple body and easily lifting her from the lounger. She screamed as Ryan carried her closer to the edge of the pool, she was now dangling dangerously close to the edge of the water.

"Ryan! No!" She cried between giggles as Ryan pretended to drop her. "I'll get all wet."

"I like you better wet." He said with a dark grin as he nibbled her ear causing her to squeal in delight. He swung her again but this time he let her go watching in amusement as she landed with a scream and a splash.

Marissa surfaced with a gasp and a slight shiver as Ryan looked on from the edge laughing at her soaked form.

"Ryan Atwood! I will get you for this!" She threatened with a sly smile, biting her lip as she swum over to the edge. Ryan laughed again as she held her hand up pleadingly.

"Aren't you gonna help me out?" She said gesturing with her hand. Ryan sighed and took her hand. He immediately felt a jerk as Marissa pulled him forward. Losing his balance he tumbled into the water, fully clothed, with a splash. He arose from the water with a gasp and clutched his head in pain. Marissa frowned in concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked studying his pained expression. She drew closer as she cupped his face in her hand looking at him worriedly. Ryan's pained expression immediately changed to one of glee; he grabbed her shoulders and quickly dunked her underwater with a laugh. Marissa spluttered and glared at Ryan as he laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that!"

Marissa narrowed her eyes.

"Oh it's _so_ on _Chino_." She said with a smug smile before promptly hitting with a inflatable pool toy.

Ryan grinned as they continued to frolic in the pool.

* * *

Marissa laughed as she flopped down on her bed, before turning over and settling on her stomach as Ryan came and sat down beside her.

"You could have warned me in advance that you were going to chuck me in the pool, i wouldn't have worn my nice clothes!" Marissa said, playfully pushing Ryan in the arm as she laughed slightly.

"Forgive me?" Ryan asked, placing an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him.

"You're forgiven. Seeing you without a shirt on more than made up for it." Ryan laughed at Marissa's answer, before softly tucking a stray strand of damp hair behind her ear and kissing her lips softly. She smiled contentedly and gazed longingly into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you, you know that." She whispered. Ryan smiled and cupped her face in her hand and gently tapped the end of her nose.

"I love you too. I don't know what I did without you." He said softly caressing her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and they lay there contentedly. Ryan glanced across at the calendar and smiled.

"So, the big 18 coming up then?"

"Yeah, you better buy me something nice or I'll dump your sorry ass." She said with a smile to let him know she was joking. Ryan grinned.

"Come here." He whispered. Marissa smiled and leant in closer before Ryan pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

AN: Coming up on As Lovers Go: Ryan and Marissa have an interesting weekend when they have to babysit for Taryn's (the Newpsie) kid.

REVIEW PLEASE said like from The Amanda Show :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A/N:- So thanks for everyones reviews, they are appreciated muchly. Just to clarify, this fic is probably going to be all fluff, because lets face it, R/M fans need it after all they have gone through.

Ryan stifled a yawn as the credits rolled across the television screen and Marissa tried and failed to surreptitiously wipe the tears from her eyes. Ryan smiled.

"It was a happy ending Marissa." He said with a frown. He still didn't understand why people cried in movies. Sure some were sad but not worth crying over. Marissa sniffed.

"Just because you're heartless." She said with a trace of a smile as she reached for the remote and switched off the DVD.

"You're just jealous because I have control over my tear ducts." He replied with a grin as Marissa laughed and chucked a cushion at him. Ryan ducked it easily and the cushion soared over his head. A mischievous grin spread across Ryan's face before he slid his arm around Marissa's waist and began to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter and tried to pull away from him as she laughed breathlessly.

"Ryan!" She laughed before freeing herself from his grasp. She blinked the tears of laughter from her eyes and Ryan settled back against the couch.

"What did I tell you about the tear ducts?" He said with a grin and Marissa mock scowled.

"Oh Shutup." She said before collapsing back down onto the couch next to him.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to go out or something?" Ryan asked looking across at Marissa.

"Yeah that sounds good…No! Wait, I just remembered I have to babysit tomorrow!" She said apologetically and Ryan sighed.

"Who for?" He asked and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Taryn Baker, she's out for the night and their usual sitter cancelled so she asked me to babysit Christabel Destiny Baker." Marissa said causing Ryan to snort with laughter.

"Christabel Destiny?" He questioned. Surely no one would actually name their child that?

"I know." Marissa said with a smirk. "But I promised I would so I can't get out of it…Hey, why don't you come?" She asked brightly. Ryan raised an eyebrow uncertainly.

"Me? Babysitting? Newpsies?" He questioned dubiously. Marissa grinned.

"Oh come on it'd be fun! You'd have me to keep you company…"She said with a flirtatious smile. Ryan groaned.

"Fine, if you put it that way but Seth is hearing nothing about this…I'd never hear the end of it." He said darkly.

-------------------------------------------

Christabel-Destiny Baker was a force to be reckoned with. Well, with Taryn Baker, Newpsie supreme as her mother, she was bound to be. With her blonde hair in pigtails and the latest Marc Jacobs Junior range jeans complete with matching t-shirt, she was the epitome of Newport Spawn. Taryn had asked Julie who in turn had asked Marissa if she could watch Christabel whilst Taryn attended some charity function that she _just _couldn't miss. Marissa didn't mind watching her and her baby sister, and when Ryan had agreed to go with her it just made it even better.

But that was before they were introduced to Christabel. The moment Ryan and Marissa had walked in Christabel looked them up and down with a disapproving look before promptly sitting down on the huge couch, crossing her arms, not looking best pleased. Ryan looked at Marissa, who sighed, and shook her head. Ryan placed a hand on her lower back.

"So are all you Newpsie girls taught that look at some kind of etiquette school?" Ryan asked quietly in her ear, smiling. "She seems to have got it down." Marissa shoved him away gently, glaring at him as Ryan laughed.

"Come on, be serious." Marissa replied, turning around slightly and looking at him straight in the eye. Ryan stifled back a laugh. Shooting him another look, Marissa walked over to the couch and sat down next to Christabel, who sat with her legs crossed and remote in one hand flicking through the hundreds of kids channels on the 40" widescreen plasma television.

"Hey Christy." Marissa greeted the child sat next to her, trying to make an effort in what was going to be a truly testing evening. Christabel turned to her before replying.

"It's _Christabel_." She replied shortly, turning back to face Blue's Clues on Nick. "And I don't even know why you're here, I can look after myself _and _Madison." Marissa nodded, before smiling slightly.

"I'm sure you can." Marissa shrugged her shoulders. "But I guess your Mommy just wanted someone to be here in case anything happens, and plus, would you really want to change Madison's icky diaper?" Christabel's nose crinkled as she heard Marissa's words.

"I guess not." Christabel answered, getting up as she swtiched off the television. "But, I'm _bored_. And who's _that_?" Christabel pointed her finger in Ryan's direction, who was shifting nervously from foot to foot in the entryway to the lounge.

"Oh, that's Ryan, my boyfriend." Marissa answered, smiling at Ryan to try and reassure him. "I asked him to tag along, he can be fun when he wants to be." She said playfully laughing, as Ryan came over and sat down next to Marissa and tickling her side lightly after her statement.

"Hey, I resent that." Ryan smiled, leaning in to kiss her cheek softly before taking hold of her hand.

"Ew!" Christabel said, looking at the two of them in disgust, before covering her eyes. "I may only be 7, but I do know how you make babies!" Ryan's smiling face turned to a look of shock as his face flushed red whilst Marissa laughed, Ryan quickly stood up and returned to where he was standing before, looking down at his shoes embarassed which only made Marissa laugh even more. Suddenly, the loud cries of a baby could be heard resounding throughout the house, and Ryan looked at Marissa uncertainly.

"I guess Madison's decided to make herself heard..." Marissa said, unsurely. Christabel laughed.

"Guess is time to change Madison's icky diaper!" Christabel chuckled again wickedly as Marissa laughed.

"She probably just wants feeding or maybe even just picking up." Marissa replied, shrugging her shoulders at Ryan, who was still standing in the corner looking compeltely out of his depth and bewildered, making Marissa smile slightly at his cuteness. "I''ll go, Ry."

Ryan waited until Marissa had left the room to change Madison's diaper before pulling out his cell phone. He dialed Seth's number and waited for him to pick up, throwing furtive glances at the door to check that Marissa wasn't about to come in. Finally Seth picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Seth answered.

"Hey man it's Ryan. Did you get the stuff I asked for?" He asked looking over at the door again.

"Balloons, party poppers, food, torches, fairy lights. I have managed to locate such items." Seth replied causing Ryan to frown.

"Can't you talk like a normal person?" He said with a smirk and he heard Seth sigh.

"Ah yes my friend but what would be the fun in that? Anyway, is that everything or do you need anything else. How did I suddenly become your slave anyway?" Seth asked indignantly causing Ryan to grin.

"Because otherwise I'll have to be forced to tell Kirsten what really happened to the vase." Ryan replied smugly.

"Okay you have me there."

"There is one thing, I was wondering if you could get a hold of some wood for the bonfire?" Ryan asked as he walked over to the door checking through the gap and finding Marissa cooing down at the baby on the changing table and a smile slid across his face.

"Ryan are you serious? Me and heavy lifting?" Seth asked incredulously.

"Look you can get Summer to help." Ryan said.

"Okay and by help you mean do it all because seriously, me, exertion and physical labor do not bode well together." Seth babbled.

"Fine, whatever but just make sure you get it all. It's Marissa's birthday in two days and everything needs to be perfect." Ryan answered. He wanted Marissa to have a really great birthday, she deserved one after everything that had happened this year.

"Okay I'm on the case. I'll talk to you later." Seth said before hanging up. Just as Ryan closed the phone Marissa walked in with Madison in her arms. She greeted him with a smile

"Hey, who was that?" She asked.

"Oh just Seth, rambling." He replied with a smile. It wasn't a lie.

---------

A/N2:- We know that it is very short and it has been a while, but we have been studying very hard for our end of year exams which are quite important. Anyway we hope you liked this chapted and coming up:- Marissa's birthday and a few surprises along the way!

Hope you enjoyed, please review!

Rachel and Ella!


End file.
